


Day 2: No

by KalonoftheDarkSmile



Series: Tales of the Shattered [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Annoyance, Swearing, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalonoftheDarkSmile/pseuds/KalonoftheDarkSmile
Summary: One day Dray gets summoned to Central to have a talk.It, uh. Well you'll see





	Day 2: No

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than Hullaballo by quite a bit. Each part will vary in length depending on what it is. Also Central is the, well, center of the multiverse. Not literally, but for the government and it's where the main portals to each world are connected. Therefore it's a very busy place.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean  _ no _ .” Dray’s voice had a hard edge to it as she sneered down at the pudgy man before her.

“It’s a great deal for you, you know.” The man’s voice was high and reedy, as annoying as his body that had obviously never seen any kind of exercise. Well. Other than exercising his wallet if the overly opulent clothing and jewelry was anything to go by. 

“No. It isn’t. There is no fucking way I would ever consent to that!” With that Dray turned on her heel to where the door was located only to wince as the man’s voice went up in pitch and volume.

“You can’t just refuse me! I am an important man!” The sound of flesh hitting wood reached Dray’s ears and she growled lowly as she turned around.

“No means fucking no you fat idiot! You know nothing about what I’m doing on Uion. Like hell I’ll let you tell me to spy on my own damn people! I don’t give a shit if we’re in the middle of a war and that I’m considered a god damn fucking fugitive!” She stalked closer to the man, her voice mixed with the growl in her throat and her slight fangs showing, her earring ringing gently.

“Sitting here in your stupidly fancy room with anything and everything being catered to you, there’s no fucking way you can know what the hell my friends and family are going through, you bastard!”

With that being said she kicked over the fat man’s chair and turned around, stalking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her, slowly calming down as she walked out of the fancy, yet simple halls of one of Central’s main buidlings and outside where she took a great gulp of air into her lungs.

“Went that well, huh.” The gentle voice of her friend and almost brother calming her down greatly.

“Sure. Of course it went well. I told him I refused and he listened to me and let me go!” Her voice was entirely too chipper and happy as she spoke to Rishank. Then it dropped back down to her low octave she normally spoke in.

“He was an idiot and didn’t listen. At all. So I kicked over his chair.”

Rishank shook his head slowly, his dark blonde hair swaying a bit with the movement.

“Ready to go home then, Dray?”

“Please. Home sounds fucking fabulous. And you better be willing to spar with me.”

“It sounds like you need it. You’re still growling in your throat.”

Dray snorted, “I’m not surprised. Central’s too crowded to help me unwind anyways.”

To prove her point as soon as they left the compound of government buildings people of different races, sizes, shapes, colors, and languages were bustling everywhere. To the pubs, shopping centers, and mostly to the portals.

With a deep sigh Dray walked forward into the mass of people, the tall frame of Rishank just barely behind her.

“Before we spar I’m going to need a drink.” Her voice was nearly a mumble, but of course Rishank could hear her.

“Here or at home.”

“Home. It’s quiet there. Well. Usually.”

“Just don’t get drunk.”

She waved off his warning easily, “I rarely do. I only need a slight numbing.”

“Good.”

With that nothing was said between the pair of them as they got in line for the portal home, an annoying process considering Dray’s status as a fugitive of sorts, and the day ended somewhat more easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Use your imagination for what Sir Pudge-a-lot wanted Dray to do!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Feedback? Please! Give them to me!


End file.
